


All Work, No Play

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: Roisa Sin Week 2016 [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Oral, Read in the privacy of your own room behind a locked door, RoisaSinWeek2016, Student/Teacher, but just a warning, not that any of you are going to listen to that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Student/Teacher + Oral</p><p>Rose is busy grading papers, Luisa decides to help her professor relax a little while she's so hard at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work, No Play

**Author's Note:**

> Nice to see you all again! The ones that survived yesterday at least. 
> 
> Today is Student/Teacher day which I have paired with Oral sex because I just couldn't get this scene out of my head.  
> You can chose to read this as an Ethics 101 excerpt, because I think it fits perfectly, but that's all up to you!
> 
> Enjoy, and if you're still alive at the end of this day (Lord knows I am already dead) I'll see you tomorrow for the College AU!

Rose was so absorbed in her work she hadn’t heard her office door open and close. Only realizing that someone had entered when a whispered ‘Good afternoon, professor’ made her jump in her seat.

‘Luisa! Don’t do that!’ Rose said, putting a hand on her chest to calm her racing heart while turning around to look at her surprise visitor.

‘Sorry, I just couldn’t resist. I did knock, but when you didn’t answer I figured I would just go in and surprise you.’

‘I didn’t hear you knocking. Or coming in for that matter,’ Rose sighed, putting her pen down on top of the pile of papers on her desk. The amount of them having double over the past couple of days.

‘That means that you’re working too hard,’ Luisa mused, starting to sweetly massage Rose’s shoulders. ‘Good thing I am here to provide some much needed distraction,’ she grinned, continuing her massage.

Rose groaned as Luisa began working on the knots in her neck and shoulders, the tension starting to drain from her body. She wanted to let Luisa continue, but she couldn’t, she really had to work.

‘Lu, we can’t,’ Rose sighed, covering Luisa’s hand with her own.

‘Why not?’ Luisa asked, perching on the ask of Rose’s desk, looking at her with concern.

‘Because I am familiar with your massages and I do not have time for what they lead up to.’

‘I was just trying to be a good girlfriend and help my very cute, very overworked girlfriend relax a little.’ The smile adorning Luisa’s face implying her intentions weren’t as innocent as her words suggested.

‘And I appreciate that, but I really need to get back to work,’ Rose sighed. Deciding that she had at least enough time to spare to kiss Luisa properly, something she had previously neglected.

She put her hands on Luisa’s waist and pulled until Luisa was sitting in her lap.

‘This doesn’t seem like working to me, professor,’ Luisa grinned, Rose being able to feel Luisa’s breath on her lips as they were less than a hair’s breadth apart.

‘Shut up,’ Rose whispered before fusing their mouth together in a kiss that soon grew heated.

Luisa making her intentions very clear by pressing their lips together forcefully, stroking her tongue deep into Rose’s mouth and nipping playfully at her lips.

Rose pulled back before it got any more out of control.

Luisa grinned, reaching up to play with the ends of Rose’s hair. ‘So, what exactly are you so busy with?’

‘There was a tiny scheduling error. Instead of having one class hand in their papers next week. They both handed it in today, leaving me with twice the amount of papers to grade in a very short time.’

‘Is mine in there?’ Luisa smiled innocently.

Rose looked at her sternly. They had made a rule that they wouldn’t discuss Luisa’s classwork when they were together in this capacity. But of course Luisa couldn’t help tease her about it.

‘You know I am not going to answer that.’

‘I know, but you blush so prettily when you’re all flustered and indignant,’ Luisa smirked, caressing Rose’s cheek, which had indeed colored red from Luisa’s teasing and their earlier kiss.

Rose rolled her eyes and huffed, reaching around Luisa and picking her pen back up.

‘Thank you for stopping by, but I should really get back to work.’

‘And I have every intention of letting you,’ Luisa grinned, sneaking her hand up underneath Rose’s skirt, stroking the soft skin on the inside of her thighs. ‘How much you get done, however. That is all up to you.’

Rose sucked in a shaky breath as Luisa ran a teasing finger over her underwear. She never could resist a challenge.

‘Fine,’ she murmured eventually, knowing that this was a _terrible_ idea.

‘You won’t regret it,’ Luisa grinned, making Rose feel like she probably would.

‘I can’t work with you in my lap,’ Rose said as Luisa started kissing her neck.

‘This is just foreplay,’ Luisa hummed, sucking lightly on the hollow of her throat before slipping off Rose’s lap and disappearing under her desk.

‘Can you work now?’ Luisa asked as she pulled Rose’s chair closer to her desk.

Rose nodded, she was seated like she normally was the welcome addition of Luisa between her legs.

‘Go to work,’ Luisa grinned. ‘I plan on doing the same.’

Rose laughed and shook her head, pulling a paper towards her and getting started on the grading process while Luisa started off by slowly running her hands up Rose’s calves.

With each pass up Rose’s legs Luisa went higher, brushing past her knees, up her thighs, until she was eventually pushing Rose’s skirt up her hips.

‘Wanna spread your legs for me, babe?’ Luisa purred, placing a soft kiss fairly low on Rose’s thigh. But the contact combined with Luisa’s words still sent a shiver through Rose’s body.

She did as Luisa asked and spread her legs, giving Luisa more room to “work” with.

Up until this point, concentrating on the papers in front of her had been fairly easy. Luisa was just softly running her hands up her legs, sometimes mixing it up by placing a flurry of kisses on her skin, but nothing firm enough to make Rose lose her train of thought.

But now Luisa had more access, Rose had to double down to keep reading and correcting.

Luisa’s fingers were digging into her thighs, spreading them even wider as she nipped and sucked on the soft, sensitive skin she found there.

Rose momentarily lost the grip on her pen, making it clatter to the desk as Luisa pulled her underwear to the side.

To her great surprise, Luisa didn’t continue but pulled away.

‘Continue working,’ she said with a teasing glint in her eyes. ‘I only work when you do. Can’t have you falling behind on my account,’ she smirked.

Rose groaned and picked her pen back up. This might actually become difficult. Because while she had been able to handle the earlier touches, Luisa’s mouth on her had the ability to stop all her mental processes, and she sort of needed those to continue working.

‘This was what you wanted, remember?’

This was so not what Rose had wanted, but she wasn’t going to give Luisa the satisfaction of telling her that. So instead, she said nothing and continued working. Trying her very best to ignore Luisa’s touch. Which became increasingly harder to do as Luisa’s mouth moved higher up her thigh. Pressing soft kisses, placing light nips and hard sucks on the skin there.

Rose was squeezing her pen so hard it might break, and while they would probably make for a great visual, she would rather not have to clean ink off everything.

So she took a deep breath and tried to relax, tried to enjoy it without getting distracted.

Of course, just as she got her libido under control and actually got back to grading the papers in front of her. Luisa really got started.

The brunette’s long, nimble fingers parted her folds and Luisa licked a straight line up from her center to her clit, the flat of her tongue hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her sex just right.

Rose shuddered lightly and closed her eyes for a moment.

This was ridiculous, it was impossible to focus on a D- paper at best when Luisa was doing _that_ to her.

She put her pen down and leaned back in her chair, and to Rose’s great disappointed, Luisa stopped and pulled away, no longer touching her at all.

‘Lu,’ Rose whined, looking down at her girlfriend kneeling underneath her desk.

‘I don’t work if you don’t. I better hear that pen scratch across paper or I’ll stop.’

‘How would you know I wasn’t just doodling on a random piece of paper?’ Rose asked, stroking her hands through Luisa’s hair.

‘I would know,’ Luisa said, her expression utterly confident and serious. ‘And you better not try to play me, _professor_. Or I will just get up and leave you alone with your precious papers.’

Rose swallowed, Luisa leaving her here, all worked up, was definitely not something she wanted. ‘I won’t, I’ll just be getting back to work.’

She picked her pen back up and bowed down over her paper, trying not to react as Luisa lightly flicked her clit with her tongue.

The reading was going very slowly, every line she drew was shaky and crooked. She currently didn’t trust herself to correct spelling, so she just circled possible mistakes to go over again later.

This game Luisa had gotten her to play was quickly turning into double the amount of work.

Grinding her teeth, she pulled all of her focus away from Luisa’s mouth between her legs and turned it towards the mountain of papers at her desk. It would be much more satisfactory to come _and_ finish grading this paper.

But Luisa definitely didn’t make it easy to do so. She had been able to push all of Rose’s buttons from day one, and time had only made her better at it.

Luisa was skillfully building Rose up to an orgasm. She had started off with slow, broad lick with the flat of her tongue. Both to taste Rose and to spread her arousal around. Then she started to slowly fuck Rose with her tongue. Thrusting into her sex with her tongue, steadily going faster.

The faster she went, the slower Rose’s writing became, the slower her thought processes seemed to go.

She tried to swallow but her mouth was dry, all the moisture in her body pooling between her legs. She had to bite back moans and concentrate very hard on keeping her breathing normal.

A whine escaped her when Luisa used the tip of her tongue to flick her clit, using just enough pressure to send sparks up Rose’s spine.

Rose curled one hand around the edge of her desk, trying to ground herself as she continued to write; it didn’t really help.

The wet sounds from Luisa’s mouth on her slick sex were distracting enough. But combined with the image of Luisa’s head bobbing between her legs and the pleasure her actions were bringing forth, it was impossible to ignore the steadily building orgasm.

It seemed Luisa could feel it too, and apparently she wasn’t done playing yet, because she eased off a little. Placing sticky kisses on the inside of Rose’s thighs.

Rose whimpered, both in relief and disappointment. She’d been so close, and her climax would have meant the end of this stupid game, meant she could pick up her stuff and take Luisa back to her apartment to pay Luisa the attention she deserved.

As Luisa continued with her more innocent kisses, Rose eased away from the edge she had been balancing on.

‘How’s the paper?’ Luisa asked, drawing nonsensical patterns on the inside of Rose’s thigh with her fingers, resting her chin on Rose’s knee.

‘Dreadful,’ Rose sighed. ‘I am not even sure it is about any of the topics on the list.’

‘And is that because the paper is that vague or because your mind got a little hazy there for a sec?’

Rose glared at Luisa, hoping the wipe the wide grin off her face, but it only made Luisa smile wider.

She swallowed, Luisa’s mouth and chin were shining from her arousal, meaning she must be so wet she was nearly dripping. It didn’t surprise her, this game Luisa was playing was turning her on beyond belief.

‘A bit of both,’ Rose admitted finally, trying and failing to get her arousal under control. ‘Also, I am working, so why aren’t you?’

‘Let me see what you just wrote.’

Rose looked at the page in front of her. She’d read about one paragraph, the lines underneath the words scraggly and sometimes crossing the word underneath it out complete. It was definitely not the best work she’d ever done.

‘I can’t, students can’t see each other’s work.’

‘That’s a lie and you know it,’ Luisa husked. ‘But alright, I’ll be getting back to work, so you better do too.’

Rose did, well she tried to. The paper was hopelessly vague and she felt her focus drift back towards Luisa was doing, how she was making her feel.

Every stroke of Luisa tongue pushed her closer to orgasm. Every circle she drew around her clit had more arousal flood from her center until she was sure she was swimming in it.

She hadn’t read a word in ages, but Luisa wasn’t stopping, meaning her knees had probably started to hurt from her position and she wanted this over with so they could go home.

Rose wasn’t about to protest that. She put her pen down and tangled her hand in Luisa’s hair, pressing the brunette closer to her. She was so close already it wouldn’t take much more to make her come.

And right at that moment a knock on her door made Rose realize there was one thing she’d forgotten to check before they started this: if the door had been locked.

And apparently it hadn’t because after the rapid knock one of Rose’s colleagues entered.

‘Rose, hey, did they mess up your schedule too? I seriously thought the other class was supposed to hind in their assignments next week.’

‘Hi Nancy,’ Rose said, hoping she didn’t sound too different from normal. Rose kicked Luisa underneath the table, telling her to cut it off. Nancy couldn’t see what was happening underneath her desk from this angle, but too much noise would give their little game away.

But instead of pulling away and staying as quiet as possible until Nancy left, Luisa grinned and tried harder than ever to make Rose come.

Rose bit her lip to try and keep from moaning as Luisa sucked her clit into her mouth.

‘Yeah, they made the same mistake _here_ ,’ she squeaked, coughing to cover up her moan as Luisa meanly flicked her clit repeatedly.

‘Are you alright?’ Nancy asked, stopping in front of Rose’s desk, tilting her head as she looked at Rose. ‘You look a little red.’

‘Yeah, fine,’ Rose breathed, balling her hands into fists as she tried to hold off her impending orgasm. ‘Just hot and overworked.’ She had to bite back a string of curses as Luisa nibbled on her already over-sensitive clit, intent on making her come in front of her colleague.

‘Same here, want me to open a window?’

‘No!’ Rose said, a little too loudly but Luisa had started fucking her with her tongue again and she could feel she was the losing the battle with this orgasm. ‘It’s fine, I’m about to pack up and go home.’

‘Good luck with all those papers!’

‘Yeah, you too,’ Rose said, smiling tightly, her knuckles white on the edge of her desk.

As soon as the door fell closed behind Nancy, Rose arched off her chair and came hard. Clasping her hand on front of her mouth so her moans and screams of pleasure wouldn’t be heard in the hallway.

Luisa kept licking her a little longer, guiding Rose’s through the overwhelming and all-consuming waves of pleasure until Rose’s body limply slumped back in her chair, her breathing rapid and ragged.

‘Never do that again,’ Rose moaned as Luisa climbed into her lap.

‘Why not? You seemed to enjoy it,’ Luisa grinned, kissing Rose deeply so that the redhead could taste herself on Luisa’s lips.

Rose had nothing to say to that; she had enjoyed it, a lot. Holding her orgasm off had made it that much more intense. So they sat in silence for a while as Rose’s muscle function returned.

‘Come on,’ she said, brushing her lips against Luisa’s. ‘We’re going home.’

‘What about all that work you needed to do?’ Luisa teased, pulling Rose to her feet.

‘I’m all worked out for the day,’ Rose said as she picked up her bag, shoving about half of the papers into it.

‘I hope not _all_ worked out.’

‘Oh no, I am definitely getting you back for almost making me come in front of Nancy,’ Rose said, throwing one last glance at her office before locking up; she would never be able to sit in that chair the same way again. This moment forever seared into her brain.


End file.
